dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan God 3 (LOTSG)
& |similar= Super Saiyan 3 Demon God Dragon}} Super Saiyan God 3 is a powerful transformation that is is the result of a Saiyan infusing their Super Saiyan 3 form with God Ki, resulting in a Godly Transformation. Overview Appearance This form looks like the user's Super Saiyan 3, but with blue hair and God Ki. Upon hearing of this form Goku had a dream about what he would look like in it, but is still working to achieve it along with Gohan and Vegeta. Usage and Power The Ki multiplication of this form is 16x that of Saiyan God, 8x that of Super Saiyan God, and 4x Super Saiyan God 2. This form is considered by Kaestos to be the limit of Power that a Saiyan can achieve, as even using Kaio-Ken doesn't increase his God Ki beyond 200. At his strongest Kaestos had a God Ki of 200 in this form, but nowadays he only has a God Ki of 12.5 due to not training seriously for 5 Million years. Kaestos recently began training seriously again, and was later given the offer to train with Whis once more in order to quickly regaining his former power. Kaestos first utilized this form against Demigra in his Dragon God Demon form, and managed to match the empowered demon overall. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are also trying to achieve this Transformation, but haven't managed to do so as of yet. Mastery In 781 Kaestos managed to regain his former power and mastered the forms rampant Ki. During his fight against Demigra he managed to manipulate the energy that bled off his punches so that the immense air pressure and Ki would kill members of Demigra's army who were miles away. The destructive power of this Ki was enough that his Aura eviscerated a demon equal to Super Saiyan Gotenks in power and didn't hurt the Fused Warrior in the process, as Kaestos had mastered the rampant and seemingly uncontrollable nature of this form's God Ki. Potential Unleash It is possible to unlock ones full potential in this form for a time by using the technique of the Elder Kai, but this can be dangerous. Kaestos did this when Goku and Vegeta said they didn't believe his claims of once having a God Ki of 200, and while he managed to increase his power from a God Ki of 12.5 to 200 it nearly killed him. Drawbacks 'Transcendent Aura -' More so than with any other Godly Transformation this state affects the Universe. During the fight between Kaestos and Demigra they shook the entire universe on the first clash. However the indiscriminate destruction can be removed as shown when Kaestos entered this form in Year 781 when Demigra went back in time. 'High Ki Consumption -' While not as debilitating as the normal Super Saiyan 3 or even Saiyan God the high consumption of Ki is still noticeable, and might leave one drained of power during a fight. 'Unleashed Potential -' Those who have this power up can add it to the Super Saiyan God 3 form and unlock their full potential; however, if the difference in the two levels of God Ki is too great this could possibly kill them. Category:Transformation Category:Powerful Transformation Category:New Transformations Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:SSJ Forms Category:Forms of a Super-Saiyan